


Unheard Sounds

by k_haruyuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Composer Katsuki Yuuri, Deaf Katsuki Yuuri, Inspired by another Fanfiction, M/M, Musician Katsuki Yuuri, Pianist Katsuki Yuuri, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Victor Skates Yuri on Ice, Youtuber Katsuki Yuuri, makkachin loves Yuuri's songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: He opens the video and finds himself face to face with a super cute Asian, with black hair sliding back, messy, and beautiful dark eyes behind a large blue frame glasses. In his ears, a pair of large white headphones stands out with his hair. He's sitting next to a big black piano makes him frown and look at the title.'Yuuri Katsuki performs Victor Nikiforov's skating program.'





	Unheard Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Melodies Unheard but Felt All the Same from Watermelonsmellinfellon

_Victor Nikiforov, is bored. Very bored._  With no inspiration to skate. Leaning on the couch with Makkachin on his lap, he checks in with his Twitter in his cell phone, waiting for some news. Nothing. Nothing at all. He lets out a sigh and lowers his cell phone. At this point it vibrates and it notices an application notification. And it vibrates again, and again, and again. He gets scared to see 38 notifications and when he sees one of them, he finds his profile tagged next to a link on Youtube.

He opens the video and finds himself face to face with a super cute Asian, with black hair sliding back, messy, and beautiful dark eyes behind a large blue frame glasses. In his ears, a pair of large white earphones that stands out with his hair.

He's sitting next to a big black piano makes him frown and look at the title.

**Yuuri Katsuki performs Victor Nikiforov's skating program Stammi Viccinno (Piano)**

_"Hello. My name is Yuuri Katsuki and thank you for being with me in another video of my channel. Do not forget to get my profiles on Twitter, Facebook, Instagram. You can also enter my songs in Google Play, iTunes, LastFM and Spotify. If it's your first time, feel free to sign up for my channel and leave your opinion. "_  He says in an English with a peculiar quirky accent, tilting his face toward the camera.  _"I know you guys expect more covers of anime songs, but this video is a birthday gift for my childhood friend who is a fan of skater Victor Nikiforov. This video can also be considered as my way of congratulating the Russian skater for his fourth gold medal in the World Figure Skating. Well, let's go."_

He turns to the piano and slides his fingers over the keys, starting to play. Victor recoils, realizing that the musician created a unique version for his program. It's as if this Yuuri Katsuki was performing right there in front of him. The video barely came in half and the skater is already in tears, completely thrilled by the Asian's piano skills. In his arms, Makkachin lays his head on his left arm, face to the cell phone, as if enjoying the music.

The Asian finishes playing, and he looks up at the camera, seriously. He then smiles and looks back at the camera.

 _"Then that's it. Thank you so much for watching and see you next time. Bye bye. "_  He speaks, waving and giving the video close.

Makkachin lets out a whinp, coming down from him, as if annoyed that the song is over.

Victor goes on to read several comments that praised him, with responses of thanks from the channel. Victor subscribes, opens the pages of social networks in other tabs of the browser and starts typing a comment.

_Thank you very much for the beautiful tribute. Me and Makkachin loved it. I wish your friend a happy birthday and I'm glad she's my fan and have a friend as dedicated as you, Yuuri._

He follows the boy through Facebook, Twitter and Instagram. In IG, he stops to watch the photos of the Japanese playing a piano in a large empty room with wooden floors and mirrored walls. In one of the photos, he appears next to a dark-haired man whom Victor recognizes as Phichit Chulanont, his Thai rival.

 **katsukiyuuri**   _my best friend_ _ **phichi-chu**_   _tried and got it. I'll create songs for him to perform next year._ _ **#originalsongs #onice #bestfriend #2016**_

And then, a YouTube response notification makes you go back to the page and see that there is an answer to your comment.

**KatsukiYuuri** _Thank you, Victor. I'm glad you enjoyed my adaptation. : D_

Victor smiles and goes on to watch the videos part of the channel, noting that it is mostly covers of Japanese animations and games. He decides to open one with the cover saying  **Original Music - Yuuri on Ice!** And again he sees the boy, with the same white earphones, talking to the camera and explaining that the video is an original song created at the university. He slides his fingers over the keys and begins to play. Makkachin rises and returns to stand on top of Victor, in the same position as before. Victor laughs out loud, finding this attitude so cute. So cute that he decides to disclose to his followers on the Instagram.

The music makes him excited, of course. And when it finishes, Makka leaves of him and returns to the ground. He gets up and goes to his room, picks up his notebook and attaches it, sitting on the bed and putting it on the pillows. He whistles to call Makka and already enters YouTube, clicking on the Japanese channel and sits on the bed, next to the computer with his legs stretched out. When he starts playing Yuri on Ice again, Makkachin sits on his lap, his face in the direction of the device. At that moment, Victor takes a selfie from him, with Makkachin on his lap and the notebook, showing the Japanese playing.

 _Me and Makka enjoying_ _ **yuurikatsuki**_   _. She did the same with Stammi Viccino. I was surprised because she never did it._ _ **#makkaloves #yurionice #stammiviccino #katsukiyuuri**_

He decides to buy his songs on Itunes and let him play in Windows Media Player. more willing to skate.

**~ x ~**

**Sochi ~ Russia**

For Victor Nikiforov, the banquet celebrating the end of a championship is one of the most boring events possible. Being forced to and socializing with people is not quite your style, even though he seems to be outgoing. Only his friend Chris and the chance to talk to Phichit Chulanont about Yuuri Katsuki is what's holding him in the hall, but even so, he still has not found the Thai skater.

When he sees himself, he decides to walk up to the hotel's balcony, to escape a little from that stuffy environment. When he opens the door, he finally hears someone singing Stammi Viccino.  _Damn it, there are people out here._

When he looks, he is surprised to see the Asian from the video leaning against the wall not far from him, his hands in his pockets, white earphones or ears and looking at the sky, which is snowing. Victor is paralyzed, as if he were just delighted to look at the boy in front of him. Suddenly, the boy stops singing and picks up his cell phone, looking at something and then looks at Victor, seriously. Large dark eyes now look at him in surprise, before he hears a laugh.

"Victor Nikiforov. It's such a great honor to be able to meet you, "he says, putting away the cell phone and approaching Victor. "Do you mind if we come insidde? It's very cold here. "

"Of course," Victor says, opening the door and entering with him.

He notices that the boy is still wearing his headphones, so he waits for them to withdraw. When the boy looks at him and tilts his face, Victor frowns and points to his own ear. The boy blinks and laughs.

"Oh, sorry," he says, lowering the earpiece and hanging it around his neck.

"It's okay," Victor says, laughing as well. "And it's an honor to be able to meet him too, Yuuri Katsuki. You should have no idea what your adaptation of my program did with my skating. "

"I think I have," the Japanese respond, looking at him. "Do not forget that when I played it, it was two weeks after the championship in which you presented Stammi Viccino for the last time. Of course to hear the music, I watched the performances. And at the time, my question to you was: what the fuck was that? "

Victor widens his eyes, surprised.

"I could see that you were bored. Like you do not care about the program. There was a lack of feelings, which is important for a good program. And you still managed to win gold. "Yuuri Katsuki continues. "But you've changed. You have become more expressive on the ice. You and the music became one. This reflected on his new records. So ... I think you're okay now. "

"Hmm, who knows. Maybe I need something new in life. "Victor comments, noting that the Japanese does not stop looking at him. "Actually, I really wanted to talk to you. I would like to know if I could use your Yuri on Ice to be the song of my free program next year and your version of Stammi Viccino for my gala show at the Worlds.

"And your short program?" Yuuri asks, tilting his face at him.

"I already have something in mind. But I can not say anything. If you're curious, just watch me. "The Russian skater says, winking at him, and making him laugh.

"Very well. Can I have your phone? "Yuuri asks, taking his and opening the numeric keypad. "For any questions about the songs?"

"Just about the songs?" Victor asks, typing his number and saving it.

"You can give me pictures of Makkachin too. I love her. "Victor cheers on what he says. "And I'll take photos of Vicchan for you."

"Vicchan?" Victor asks, frowning, handing over his cell phone.

"My brown mini-poodle," Yuuri says, stirring something on his cell phone and showing the Russian the picture of a small brown dog playing with a blue ball.

Victor's eyes sparkle as he sees the photo. Yuuri laughed, hiding his mouth with his left hand.

"Hey Yuuri," Victor says, looking at the room.

"Hm?"

"What do I need to do to start a relationship with you?" The Russian asks, embarrassed.

"Ask for it?" Yuuri responds, making both of them laugh. "Glad to know that you want to start a relationship with me. But first, you need to know one thing. "

"What?"

Yuuri takes a deep breath and bites his lip.

"Actually ... I'm deaf in this ear," he says, pointing to his right ear. "And sometimes I do not listen on my left side. Like right now."

Victor widens his eyes, and gets scared.

"If you're not listening to me, how are you talking to me?" Victor asks, still in shock.

"Lip reading. I focus on your lips, take words and deduce what you want to talk to me, "Yuuri explains, looking at him. "For example, earlier, I focused on 'short program', 'yuri on ice', 'next year', 'Stammi Viccino' and 'gala'. So I figured you want to skate using my songs. "

"That must be difficult," Victor commented, a look of sadness on his face.

"Not so much because I'm already used to it. But in my teens it was pretty complicated yes. And because of that, I have not even had my first kiss yet. "Yuuri speaks, turning his face so as not to show the Russian that he is blushing.

Victor touches his face with both hands and makes him look back at him, smiling, he closes his lips to his and kisses it lightly, causing the Japanese to open their eyes before surrendering to the sweet lips of the Russian.

**~x~**

With an improved choreography, Victor skates Yuuri's version of Stammi Viccino. The following year, he skates In Regards of Love: Eros and Yuri on Ice, securing the sixth gold medal in the World of Skating. That same year, Yuuri moves from Detroit to St. Petersburg, bringing only Vicchan and a suitcase with clothes.

The next year, Yuuri completely lost his left ear.

**~ x ~**

_"Hello. My name is Yuuri Katsuki and thank you for being with me in another video of my channel. Do not forget to get my profiles on Twitter, Facebook, Instagram. You can also enter my songs in Google Play, iTunes, LastFM and Spotify. If it's your first time, feel free to sign up for my channel and leave your opinion. "_ Yuuri is filming from a lavish restaurant where a white piano is positioned next to him.  _"As you may know, my life changed after I met Victor Nikiforov, former skater and world champion. I now compose not only for skaters, but for dancers in general, and even for animations. Today 3 years ago I started dating him and my life could not be happier. That's why I'm here at this restaurant. To celebrate his date and his birthday. I hope you enjoy this video, which will be the longest in the channel's history. "_

With a wave, the screen shifts to one where Victor and Yuuri enter the restaurant, hand in hand. A steward approaches them and greets them.

 _"Mr. Katsuki. Mr Nikiforov. Follow me to your table._ "

The restaurant is crowded, except for a table where you can see the white piano. Yuuri sits on one side, making Victor sit on the other, which gives him full view of the piano.

 _"Yuuri, look! They have a piano! "_  Victor exclaims, pointing to the instrument.

The Japanese look where he points and laughs.

_"True. I wonder why?"_

They choose, they talk and they eat. When Yuuri gets up, saying that he is going to the bathroom, he approaches the piano and sits down, to Victor's surprise.

_"Yuuri?"_

The Japanese begin to play, in what the Russian soon recognizes as Stammi Viccino. When he finishes, he leaves for Yuri on Ice, then for History Maker, You Only Live Once, Still Alive. People cheer every time he plays, and record him playing. Yuuri looks at Victor and calls him with his right hand, smiling.

 _"What are you doing ..."_ Victor asks, pausing to listen as he plays the music used in weddings.

When Yuuri finishes, he removes a silver box from the suit and opens it, showing him two rings with the words Stammi Viccino embedded in them, he slides to the floor with one of his knees.

_"Even with difficulties, you stayed with me for 3 years. You loved me, you took care of me and even though I lost all my hearing, you did not abandon me. You learned sign language, learned to communicate with me in my panic attacks and with my anxiety and most of all, you made me happy. Now, since I'm a very selfish person and I know you like it that way, I'm here to ask you a very important question. Victor Yakovich Nikiforov, will you marry me? "_

Victor, who cries with emotion, kneels and hugs him.

 _"Da!. Yes, Yuuri. "_ And they both cry together, to the applause and howls of people, thus ending the video.

When Victor sees the video on the channel, he starts laughing and fills Yuuri with kisses.

**~ x ~**

They got married and settled in Hasetsu. There they adopted two children and two dogs. And despite the difficulties, one is always next to the other.


End file.
